White Knight
by Aozoran
Summary: What if when Yuuri arrived that second time in the Great Demon Kingdom in the middle of the baths it wasn't the twins and Yozak, but someone else entirely... Conyuu


**Author's Note: This is a gift for Miyuki Meiru for all her help through "After Dark" and with "Frozen Heart". And a little something to get you through those nasty midterms, Mai XD. **

**Also its a little plot bunny that appeared because of Episode 4 where Yuuri arrives for the second time naked in the bath. I always wondered what would happen if it was Conrart there and not Yozak and his two companions. XD**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Baths, Voltaire Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Steam swirled around him, beading on his skin and sending a red flush slowly across his entire body, yet even with such heat, a shiver fluttered through him as he stood there a touch stunned. His obsidian gaze swept over his surroundings, taking in the large ornamental columns that rose out of the white haze on either side of him and the large out door bathing area that surrounded him.

He should have felt irritation or maybe even a hint of frustration, considering the fact he had been once more dumped somewhere that he had no clue the name of. Yet… a flutter of something tickled his stomach, a few butterflies attempting to spread their wings at the thought of exactly what transportation through the toilet had brought him last time. His own white knight charging to his rescue with his name on his lips. The masculine part of him should shudder at that thought, almost wanting to scoff at the silly idea that he would ever be in the need of rescuing in the romantic sense of the word.

Knights and dragons belonged in fairytales that included brainless blonde princesses. But _his_ knight…

A quiet sound escaped him as he shivered slightly at the memory of strong arms curling around him as he held him close on the back of the horse all the way to the Capital of the Great Demon Kingdom. The gently lilting voice that tickled his ear and whispered words about their surrounds and soothed away all his fears with such ease. The warmth of those arms coiling around him when Conrart had found him safe and sound on the way to the village that had caught alight and protected him from Adalbert

Was he allowed to be possessive? Even… even if it was only in his thoughts?

"Con_rart_." Though it took him effort to roll his r's to make the correct sound, his lips twisted upwards immediately at his success.

There was sudden splash of water, the vague outline of a tall figure suddenly outlined against the swirling banks of heady steam that swept around the columns and over the surface of the heated bath. "Yuuri?" It was a hopeful sound, his name whispered like a quiet plea for him to be real.

A flush instantly stormed across Yuuri's face, his entire body shivering with that same heady arousal that just wouldn't allow him leave him be. No girl ever got this reaction from him, not even the 'prettier' boys at his high school. Yet, Conrart Weller, half-blood knight got it with one whisper of his name.

"Yuuri." It was a wistful little sigh from somewhere amongst the roiling clouds of steam that drifted a little more thickly around them as the cool breeze that had been drifting between the columns finally stilled. The vague outline of the man faded away into the whiteness, becoming nothing more than a shade amongst shadows. "Yuuri…" Conrart's voice carried softly to the boy, the aching note of longing in every syllable. "Will you ever return to me?"

Oh… _God_.

Yuuri's mind dropped to somewhere near the bottom of the bath, sinking rapidly with the sudden realisation that he had not been the only one longing for a reunion. His heart was racing, thundering so loudly in his ears he was surprised that Conrart hadn't heard it from where he was sitting somewhere before him amongst the wisps of white. The handsome knight was shrouded by white, pure and honourable. Yuuri had to admit his thoughts were anything **but**. The days spent in his own world had made it extremely clear to him that his previous aversion to the thought of being 'gay' was utterly stupid and unnecessary. He didn't need to consider himself gay per say… he could just like _one_ man instead.

Slowly easing himself forwards, his bare feet touched the smooth marble bottom of the open air bath, obsidian eyes swept the bath and edged to the side. He knew he should call out, knew that he shouldn't spy, yet caution seemed to be flying away with everything else at the fact that he was finally back, finally close to the man who had captured his heart in those few days he had spent in the Great Demon Kingdom.

Practically unaware of his own nakedness, Yuuri Shibuya edged up the steps that he found, the stone feeling wonderfully cool beneath his toes and against his flushed skin. Leaning against one of the massive marble columns, his hands curled into the grooves carved into the smooth surface, before he carefully peered around the edge of it catching sight of the man sprawled half in the heated water, with skin flushed from the heated water.

Immediately his mouth went dry at the magnificent sight, a powerful body was stretched out, tawny gold skin scattered with droplets of pooling water. Scars stood out white against the golden flesh, trailing lines across the muscular chest and downwards across a flat belly and across one raised thigh. They didn't detract from the elegant beauty of the man, only adding to the perfection of Conrart Weller's body. Head thrown back, long brown lock soaked and clinging to his cheeks and forehead, lips were parted and damp from where a tongue had brushed across them.

A low groan slipped out from the man's welcoming mouth, pleasure darkened cinnamon eyes glinted with flecks of silver as they drifted half closed, lashes brushing dark crescents across finely chiselled cheekbones.

However, it was what had caused the groan that widened obsidian eyes and made Yuuri Shibuya freeze to his spot pressed tight up against the cool stone of the column. One large hand was curled around the thick length that was throbbing almost painfully against the man's belly, fingers worked the length from base to tip, a slow stroking that drew another husky groan from Conrart. A thumb swept over the flared head of it, smearing the bead of fluid that pearled on the tip.

His hand pressed against his mouth, attempting to muffle any sound that wanted to slip out from between his own lips as he watched the other man in one of the most intimate of moments. What had caused such a powerful reaction in the knight? Could he hope that he had been the cause?

"Could I ever be enough?" It was a broken whisper, the hand curled around his own length squeezing almost painfully tight, his head twisting, his expression shadowed by his long hair. "Yuuri… could I ever be…?" Hips arched upwards into his own hand, body trembling with the force of emotions that wanted to erupt out of him. "Why Wolfram? Why do you… get Yuuri?"

_Wolfram?_ That made Yuuri blink in shock. And reality wanted to knock him upside the head in response to his own stupidity. He was supposedly _engaged_ to Wolfram, but… he had called that off. He had spoken to the blonde just before the coronation, explained that he couldn't and wouldn't be pursuing anything with him. Had Wolfram told no one of their talk? It would be just like the rather selfish blonde to do such a thing.

Conrart Weller was jealous. It was clear in the tormented expression that ran across the handsome features exactly how jealous he actually was of his younger half brother.

Dark eyes closed tight as a single tear streaked down one tawny gold cheek to drip down into the water lapping at the white stone of the stairs.

And suddenly there was a burning sting running across Conrart's left cheek, a loud crack of skin against skin filling the steamy air and echoing off the columns and trees that surrounded the bath. A slender hand covered a large calloused one where it curled around the hot length, tugging the large fingers away and replacing it with the softer gentler stroke of a smaller hand, which brushed along it lightly attempting to stroke away the pain.

Cinnamon eyes flared wide, staring up at the boy who stood between his spread thighs as bare as a newly born babe, skin flushed and body tingling with arousal and emotion. His hand lifted, fingertips touching lightly against his left cheek and practically winced at how tender the skin was, a crimson mark ran the length of it. Mouth opening, no sound came out, while he continued to stare almost uncomprehendingly at Yuuri.

"He doesn't have me." The boy said almost defiantly, heat flushing his cheeks at his own boldness, but he couldn't back down, couldn't step away from what he had just done. This time he knew what the consequences were. "_You_ do."

"You… slapped me." The knight breathed out, unaware of anything other than the fact the Maou was standing before him, glorious and solid.

"I… really don't like that tradition." Shaking his fingers, they still tingled from where they had made contact with his companion's face, his obsidian eyes dropped to the crimson mark that marred that perfect face. "But… at least I chose whom I truly want with time."

Capturing Yuuri's fingers, Conrart drew them up to his mouth, lightly pressing soft kisses against the tips of them, nuzzling against the curve of the boy's palm. "Wolfram?"

"Should have told you the truth that I cleared that entire situation up with him before the coronation. I made it clear to him that I wasn't interested and that I was sorry for having allowed it to go on for as long as it did." His chin lifted slightly, his beautiful eyes studying Conrart's face. "I…" Flushing sharply, his gaze dropped down to where his hand had settled, feeling the hot length actually twitch sharply against his palm in response to what he was doing unconsciously.

"Have you been watching me?" Both brows lifted suddenly, the scar stretching slightly over his right eye, his hips shifted slightly, arching into the gentle touch, utterly unable to help himself when he was being stroked so intimately. "How long have you been here, _my_ Yuuri?" Voice a low husky purr, his eyes darkened as desire stormed through his blood, hot and fierce. Sitting up, his body shifted forwards, his head dipping upwards to look into those wide obsidian eyes.

"A… few minutes…" He admitted, swallowing hard when he realised that Conrart's free hand had lightly curled around the back of his thigh, calloused palm caressing the back of it lightly, sliding up and down slowly, teasing and drawing him in closer between his still spread knees, not allowing the boy to retreat.

Leaning forwards, Conrart's mouth brushed a kiss just over Yuuri's heart, feeling it racing wildly beneath his lips. His own heart was racing just as fast, unable to believe that his Maou had returned to him, had returned and gifted him with something so unexpected and precious that he didn't know quite what to do other than to draw the younger man close and keep him to himself. Lips trailing over damp, hot skin, they closed around a nipple lightly, the tip of his tongue teasing the tight little bud, circling it slowly, before grazing his teeth delicately over it to entice a gasp from Yuuri's parted lips.

"Are you loyal to me?"

That made Conrart freeze, lips still closed around that nipple, though his pleasure filled dark eyes lifted to his Maou's face filled with questions and a soul deep fear. "Only to you, my Maou. Only to you… _my Love_."

Free hand sliding across one broad shoulder, tracing a line up the strong neck, his fingers curled into the wet strands, feeling the shorter ones tickle against his palm as he cradled the man's head. "My white knight." He couldn't help it, it made him smile. Gazing down into the face that had haunted his dreams and every single waking moment, he knew even if everything else was a rather twisted dream, this man wasn't. There was nothing he could have ever thought up that could ever come close to the perfection of his knight or his body. "Will you always rescue me?"

"Always." He swore softly. Offering himself up to his Maou, his body, his heart, his soul and his mind, everything he was belonged to this beautiful boy. "I will be your sword and shield."

"My sword? Mine?" Yuuri's fingers squeezed slightly around the hard shaft that was twitching in his palm, reminding him of the fact they were both in the baths and both rather aroused by the entire situation. "I like that thought." Though the words made him flustered, he still managed to get them out. "Better than a fairytale."

"Am I now?"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, a happy sound that followed out of him like warm sunshine as he dropped his head forwards, finding Conrart's mouth and kissing him a touch clumsily until the knight returned it, showing the Maou just how to kiss. Their lips and tongues brushing and scorching both of them with the true heat that burned like an untameable inferno. "Much better. Fairytale knights only like _princesses_. My knight prefers a king."

"This knight prefers you, my beautiful Yuuri, not your title."

"As it should be."

"As it always will be."

And lips met again, sealing a meeting of two hearts, that of a flushed white knight and his naked king.

* * *

><p><strong>I am tempted to write a sequel to this. I just might if I get enough people suggesting it to me. XD I admit this chapter is a little bit of a tease! LOL Hoped you people liked it. Love you all!<strong>


End file.
